


Королева, Ярость, Ахамкара

by poached_egg



Series: Го[род] Гре[з] [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poached_egg/pseuds/poached_egg
Summary: Послание к Стражам неизвестной ахамкары





	Королева, Ярость, Ахамкара

**Author's Note:**

> под: DIE WITH ME - NYAN KING PLAGUE

 

 

> _Глаза, не размышляя, скажут: «Одним на свете меньше стало»,  
>  Но разум горестно воскликнет: «Увы, сколь многих больше нет!»  
>  Рудаки, пер. Вильгельма Левика _

  
  
  
  
о мой драгоценный слушатель, услышь мои слова и вложи их в свое сердце. ибо я буду говорить о самой лучшей из грез, что может привидиться; о самой сладчайшей яви, что есть в этом мире. это желание есть главный закон, на котором сплетена вселенная, и я служу ему. не перехитрить его саватун, не узнать тайны его орикс, не сразить его зиву арат. так было и так будет, потому что предрешено не нами.  
  
_Судорожный полувздох, мешающийся с поцелуем. Мара чувствует, как ее руки вдавливают в простыни, как собственнически полушепчет-полурычит на ухо Сйор. Мара не слышит что именно. Она тонет в ощущениях. От сухих губ веет жаром, навстречу которому Мара запрокидывает голову. Возлюбленная. Сйор прихватывает губами кожу за ухом, целует тонкую шею, едва касаясь кожи зубами, проводит языком по яремной ямке. Мара не слышит выдыхает ли она вместе с воздухом стоны — она вся как оголенный нерв. Сйор держит ее запястья и проводит пальцами между ребер. От солнечного сплетения на мгновения бегут по ребрам и вниз мурашки. Стон глохнет в поцелуе, вибрируя о губы. У Сйор безумно горячий живот — Мара чувствует это, когда прогибается в спине, пытаясь сильнее прижаться к колену возлюбленной. Лицо Сйор безумно близко, так, что Мара чувствует ее горячие выдохи на губах в такт движениям пальцев. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Они — есть единое целое. С одним дыханием на двоих._  
  
**Да будет славна во веки веков королева, чьи мечты переплетены с волей!**  
  
о любопытствующий, не было ничего, только голая галька среди холодной бездны. такой была машина, такой была пустота. пожары в сердце подожгли пламя под камнями, и стали камни горячими и сухими, и стал мир прозрачен и светел, и стал он местом моего радостного отдохновения и горького заключения., но жар от камней нагревает воздух, заставляя тот волноваться.  
  
_— Сйор, — позвала Мара._  
_Воительница приподнялась на локтях. Мара легко коснулась ее губ поцелуем. И отстранилась с шаловливой улыбкой. Сйор почувствовала, как она мазнула большим пальцем по скулам, оставляя влажный след смазки._  
_— Мужайся, отважная лучница из племени Сов, — Мара наклонилась к уху и прошептала, стараясь не засмеяться. — Потому что твой вождь тебя сейчас возьмет._  
_Мара поцеловала Сйор в сгиб шеи. И медленно начала вводить немного прохладное дилдо, направляя его рукой._  
_— Все в порядке? — спросила Мара, наклонившись к уху._  
_— Да, — ответила Сйор. Мара вовлекла ее в долгий поцелуй и, отстранившись, резко двинула бедрами. Сйор подавилась вздохом._  
  
**Да будет славна во веки веков королева, чьи силы переплетены с желанием!**  
  
о сострадающий, не стоит оплакивать мою судьбу быть заточенной в клетке, созданной самой себе. береги слезы для более подходящего случая. о времена, проведенные рядом с королевой! этот город, величайший дар пробужденным, стоит на мечтах, а я его архитектор. нет судьбы более благородной, чем исполнять сложнейшие желания — чем служить одному желанию.  
  
_Мара смотрела как по взморью к ней идет Сйор. Они встретились безумно давно и, с той самой первой встречи, многое изменилось в ней. Мара смотрела на то, как идет ее возлюбленная, так, как смотрела на нее в первый раз. Скрипнули камни под сапогами. Сйор встала рядом. Молча. Мара была ей за это безумно благодарна. За это время они значительно отдалились друг от друга. Кажется, это были силы Мары. Хотя нет, скорее тайны, без которых королева не была бы королевой. Сйор сделала шаг за спину и легко касаясь пальцами плеч, привлекла Мару к себе._  
_Отдалились ли? В голове эхом звучала сдержанная нежность. Мара прикрыла глаза и откинулась на грудь Сйор, взяла ее за руку, переплела пальцы. Впервые за долгое время ей было спокойно. Любовь никуда не уходила — просто стала другой. Это было хорошо — как лежать на теплых камнях. Мара улыбнулась, вспомнив Ривен, говорившую то же самое про пробужденных._  
_— Сйор, — попросила она, — пообещай мне вернуться из лабиринта._  
_— Обещаю._  
  
**Да будет славна во веки веков королева, чьи радости переплетены с потерями!**  
  
о скорбящий, вместе со мной и королевой склони же голову перед статуей могучей сйор. война отнимает у нас все, потому что она суть есть предательство. собери свое горе изо всех уголков своего сердца, о печалящийся! пришло время слезам, тщательно хранимым от начала, и светлому горю. оплачь их: убитых и тех, кому суждено убить; преданных и тех, кому выпадет предать; обесчещенных и тех, кому предначертано обесчестить. закали свое горе, о гневающийся! воздух дрожит от тепла камней, высохнут слезы, разойдутся тёплые валуны, и пламя, что грело их, вырвется из-под грез, подобно твоему воздаянию, о мстящий.  
  
_Мара подушечками пальцев прикасалась к лежащему на бархатных подушках кейса стрелам и рекурсивному луку. Королева поджала губы. Словно лук напомнил ей о чём-то болезненном._  
_— Умеешь? — спросил Шакс._  
_— Умею._  
_Она взяла лук и, резко натянув, выстрелила. Шакс неодобрительно хмыкнул, рассматривая дрожащее оперение в том месте, где мгновение назад была его голова._  
_— Надеюсь ты понимал, — Мара вложила лук обратно в кейс, — что подарком, кроме этого выстрела, я никогда не воспользуюсь._  
  
**Да будет славна во веки веков ярость королевы, чьи пути переплетены с предательством!**


End file.
